Lycan Lair
Lycan Lair Alpha Male: Lukias Aman Alpha Female: London Parale The Lycan Lair is a part of the Old Las Vegas Undercity. This is a well fortified area of the Undercity that is considered a safe zone for all Lycans and their families. 'Newborn' Lycans are chained up in their chambers here during the full moon until they have control of their lunar shift. Though it is most frequently accessed via the old sewer system, contrary to popular belief the Lair itself is not located in the Sewers but in the old subway tunnels and stations. Subway 3.png Subway 2.png He didn't want to rush the trip back to the lair. He wanted her to be aquainted with the tunnels that led there. He pointed out the chalk marks on the wall. '"This is how we navigate through here. Everything looks the same, sometimes the smell towards the surface is too strong to trust your senses."' he looked at her to make sure she was understanding what he was saying, '"They are codes, think of an inverted compass, everything is backwards so even if they do figure it out, they go the wrong way."' he chuckled slightly and continued to explain how the code worked so she would never get lost. He had barely noticed that they had gone from the sewers and entered the underground Subway station through a hatch up above them. '"This is the way to home."' he informed her, '"You didn't think I would have the pack in the sewers did you?"' he smiled.' "There are two other ways in but the sewers are most convenient because it keeps snoopers out and its not like they are used any more."' he informed her. The subway station was dark but it looked like a grand palace with rich maroon and gold etching on the giant pillars that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Lukias was aware of the sentries that were hidden in the shadows but he ignored them. It was not up to him to give away their positions, he was just pleased to see that Marcos old post was occupied. He didn't know how often reports came to him that Marcos was not at his post. He was a weak link in the pack and that is why he was dead. He saw the entrance to the main corridor that lead to the caverous dwelling area that had once housed the offices for the subway crew and old subway cars that now served as homes for his pack. He knew the sounds of hammers was a danger but he knew it was necessary, as was the digging in the far south corridor. He knew where that tunnel lead and it meant increased safety for his people. He pointed at it as they entered. '"That is a corridor leading to a government facility. I know it's there and I know there are solar generators and running water in there. It will be less like a circus caravan and more like civilization'." he knew that it was months away as they had to be careful and he would not risk even one life. Category:Content Category:Under-City